


Punishment

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [29]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, alex is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “You think you’re being punished for… being happy?”





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> working out my issues one fic at a time  
-  
sorry for the fic spam today

Michael expected Alex to scream, he really did.

He had watched his boyfriend go through one mishap after another, all tiny but adding up to just a series of unfortunate events. He burnt his toast and added too much milk to his tea and too much creamer to his coffee and ran out of gas on the way to the gas station–and that’s only what Michael knew about. Now they were having dinner and Alex had destroyed his favorite shirt by getting spaghetti sauce _everywhere_ on it.

Instead of screaming though, Alex just stared at the table for a moment before standing up and disappearing down the hall without saying a word. Michael waited for a minute to see if he was coming back with a new shirt, but, after a few minutes, he got up and followed.

“Alex?” he called softly. He stepped into the room to see Alex in bed, curled up in the comforter as best he could. “You okay?”

“I think I’m being punished,” Alex admitted. Michael furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer.

“Punished for what?”

“I had a good week last week,” he said, his breathing getting slightly heavier, “And now it’s bad and everything I touch messes up and I think I’m being punished for it.”

“You think you’re being punished for… being happy?” Michael asked, trying not to show just how concerned that sentence had him. He sat on the edge of the bed.

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s true,” Alex said, bringing the blanket over his head. Michael didn’t really know what to say to that. He crawled up behind him and pulled him into a hug.

“Today was just a bad day. And it felt worse in comparison to your good days,” Michael tried, “Just go to sleep. When you wake up, it’ll be a new day. A better day.”

“No, it won’t.”

“Hey, you won’t know until you get there. I’ll go pick up dinner and I’ll come lay with you, alright?” he promised softly. Alex sniffled, but nodded his head.

He was going to be alright. He was Alex. He was always alright.


End file.
